Planet Reachromance
by Iamkewl
Summary: A story about a 16 year old who finds an old friend who suddenly fall in love on an unknown Dinosaur planet called Reach


Part 1

Chapter 1

I wake up one morning, Tired, and bored, These mornings were boring as usual, Still dark out at 10:00 am. "Ugh..." I rub my eyes, I get ouf my bed made out of fur and dinosaur crud. I walk out of my tent, Seing a friend of mine standing in the middle of the camp out, Staring at a Tarantula "Are spiders suppsoed to be in the Mesozoic era?" He ask "Yes...It's normal Will..." I say chuckling, He has just entered this world, full of creepy crawlies and bugs, He was scared "C'mon...DOn't be scared..." I say "It's only a spider...that is poisonne-..." The spider hisses, I jump back, so does Will "I regret what I said..." I wlak away slowly with Will, Running straight into a Dryosaurus "Ow!" I yell, I was knocked over hard, I wounded my side "Gawd..." I mutter, Will helps me get up, I thank him and wak off, holding my side, Blood dripped "Hey um...mom..." I stammer, my side ached "Wounded..." I say, I had to scream "Oh dear..." She says comign down onto her knees and pulling my hand from my side "I get some bandages..." She walks away to ge tthe bandages. I sigh, looking around, My side throbbed "We ned a real doc..." I mutter, there was no medicine in this world, we could only use herbs to heal wounds, nothing much. My mom returns with some herb and Bandages. "This might hurt a little..." SHe rips the herbs apart and squeezes them together making their juice come out, I breath hard in pain, It did hurt. "Thanks...mom..." A tear was swelling up in my eye, I had to scream even more. I walk out of my moms tent, Meeting Will by the door, "So...Hows it going...?" HE asks randomly "Good...throbby...Broken...hurt..." I say "Aw..." Will says, "I'm gonna go hunt..." I say "Wanna come?" I ask Will "Sure..." He says, he never hunted DInosaurs before or mammals, but deer and present day animals on Earth, I grab my bow and arrows and my sword, Riptide, "Let's go..." I say grabbing a spear for Will, Just as I stepped intoo the forest, rusting came from a near by bush, I ready my bow. "Who's there? Or whats there?" I ask in a small mutter, A girl came out of the bush, BLushing a little "Sorry..." She says, My mouth drops open, It felt like it touched the ground "I was kinda..." She curls her hair up "Spying..." She says, I squint then realize "Anne? Is that..you?" I then realize our old friend ship at school, "Finally you reconize me...and Wills here? The dorkish creepy crawler coward?" I sigh, in amusment "Yes..." I try not to laugh, I remember Anne saying that when we went to school together "But how'd you get here?" "I kinda snook in the portal..." I rub my hands through my hair "Ok...Anyways," I continue "Do you wanna hunt with us?" Her eyes lit up in suprise, She never hunted before for what I could tell by here look "You never hunted before?" I ask, "No offense if you didn't though." I say, I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I knew I didn't "Once..." She says walking up next to me "I would liek to come with you guys..." She sighs, she seemed upset, Like she didn't realize if I missed her much, which I did since the last 7 years. "Suite..." I say like we were in a Hotel, I remember the old days at the Laketon Suites...Good times..."Ladies..." I clear my throat "Never mind..." I say, She just smiled and pulled Will's spear out of his hand "Wnat my bow and arrows...?" I ask Will, He shurged and took it from me, He must of liked the spear more than bow and arrows, He mumbles, I follow Anne into the forest, She must of knew the forest well. I walk along, Then in the distant, the largest mouse I've seen on this planet yet, It looked about 3 feet long. "Who goes into the kill first...?" I whisper "I will..." Will whispers back, readying his bow and arrows, Then Anne threw her spear, or Wills spear the the long rodent creature "Hey!" Will yells in anger at Anne "Mu ha ha..." Anne says scarastlicly, We walk over to the dead rodent, It was still alive, but twitching on the ground "Ill deliver the final blow..." I say and cut the rodents head off, One last twitch, the mouse died. I pick up the dead rodent by the tail. "We'll have to clean this guy out...ANd that means you help out to Anne." I say looking at the cloudy eyes of the rodent "No! GROSS!" She yells backing away, plugging her nose. "It smeels way to much! And it's creepy for a girl!" I look at her, the way we used to do when we were friends before I had to leave Earth "Fine..." She says, Poking the dead rodent with the spear "Ill help..." Tears swelled up in her eyes, I then started to smell it. "Aw gross!" Then lice came out from the butt of the rodent "Let's not eat this...or have it..." I say, then bugs liek spiders crawl up ont the rodent, We run away, after 5 minutes, I run into another Dryosaurus "Ugh!" I fell into mud, I was sick of the Dryosaurus now "Yeah thanks!" I cal after the Dryo that ran over me jokingly. Anne and Wil help me up "So much for hunting..." I say, Then a Dryo runs up to us, I cut it's head off, I pant, My side throbbed more now, now so did my hand, which was now sprained "Are you ok? "Anne asks in a worried way "I thnk I sprained my wrist..."I say holding my wrist, it hurt, not as bad as if it were broken though "Let's end thus hunting now..." Anne says, Will nods in agreement, Anne and Will follow my way back to camp, "Brayden...I admit were lost..." Will said un comfortably "Yeah." Anne says in agreement "It's not my fault..." I say, I was lieing it WAS my fault, I led them into Open Woodlands, where most cranivores predators bigger than humans or smaller than humans would be, stalking prey, or even us "Ill get on top of this hill." I say as I climb up it, I look from the hill. Smoke was in the distant, I check my watch "Camp is about some 30 miles away..." I mutter, I think I led them farther than I thought I did, Will groans "Oh man! I'm gonna miss my hunger treatment!" He yells "What is that?" Anne asks "I'm very hungry at 6:00 pm and it's not good for me to be hungry at that time..." He says, I hold my wrist still, shcoked "No wonder you ate so much in school..." I mutter "Yeah..." Anne says in agreement with me, Just then a roar ringed out, Then a Edmontosaurus herd burst from the tree's and there was a T-rex after them "All ready?!" Anne says, scared "Don't worry...Just stay still" I whisper, the T-rex looks at us, stopping in it's tracks, It raises both it's eyes and roars at us "I don't think this will work..." I mutter "Run!" I sprint away, Holding my sword with my good hand, Just then a boom ringed out, Something just killed the T-rex, I look around, Someone was holding a staff in the distant "Ancient Druids..." I whisper "Great..." Anne whispers, still scared, The druid raises both of his eye brows and leaves. "Now that was creppy" Will says, sighing in relief "No it's not..." I say "The legend is true!" I say "There are a such thing as ancient Druids on Reach!" I continue "Oh great...I'm on planet Reach?" Anne mutters in question to me "Of course..." I say looking at her, managing a small smile, Anne blushes for a lsecond, face going red "Let's continue to the camp now..." Will says, I nod in agreement

*Miles later...*

I reach the camp, My mom was worried sick about me and Will, Confused she asks "Who this?" She looks at Anne "I'-" Anne was interupted "You're Anne, right? Brayden's...Friend...?" She says managing a small smile, My face goes red, in embarassment, "Um...mom...Maybe you can make a cast for my sprained wrist..." I whisper, still embbaressed "Ok..." She takes my good hand and takes me to her tent, Anne watches me being pulled to my moms tent, Her face redder than when she blushed "Lemme guess..." Will says "You like him..." He says managing a small evil grin, Anne's face grows redder, She punches Will smack into the face, "Yes I do..." She whispers, Will was out cold, She whispered just to make sure he didn't hear her. I come out of the tent, Wrist in a cast from Earth, ANne's face trys to regain normal face proportions, instead of just being red, But she couldn't help it, at ALL "Wounded side...Sprained wrist..." I say in a small mutter "Will is on the ground..." I say not realizing he was on the ground actually "I'm throbbing...It hurts everywhere now..." Anne walks up to me, "You wounded you're side...?" She asks in confusion, yet in amusement "Dryosaurus ran over me..." I murmer, I was a hurt 17 year old boy now, someone who seemed to throb everywhere, I began to feel something, Water on my neck, Was I dreaming or what? Just then I realize, I didn't seem to throb anymore, A druid was watching us is all I knew, It was getting dark out "Hey um...Brayden..." Anne asks me, I'm so nervous... she thinks to her self "Can I..." She gulps hard "Stay here...?" She asks finally spiting what she was gonna say, I sigh not sure what to say "Sure..." Anne manages a grin, In relief to say here "Thank you!" She hugs me "Ow..." I say she cluthced my sprained wirst against my body "Oh sorry..." She says, blushing a little, She walks away into a random tent, Then a scream comes out from the tent, Anne runs out of the tent, I look at her, My mouth hanging wide open. A old women must of been changing into cloth, She grabs one of her socks and throws it at Anne "Never come back in here!" she yells at Anne "Sorry!" Anne says in sorrow "You can stay with me if you want..." I ask her "I would like that..." She says, in releif, I sigh in slight amusement, I lead Anne to my tent "Here it is..." I say letting her into my Tent "YOu can sleep on the fur couch if you want..." I ask, It was more comfortable than my bed. "Thanks..." She says in a small smile and sits on the couch "Is there a bathroom in here?" She asks, like she needed to go "I guess there's one in that room over there..." I say pointing at a door that I made for my bathroom, She runs over there and opens the door quickly, A few minutes she walsk out of the bathroom "Nice..." She sayswhipping her face, "Sink is broken though..." She says, "There's a towel over there...It's made of fur though." I say "Gah...Stupid sink..." I mutter in a whisper, I open the door, I turn the water on, I walk out of the door, soaked. Anne looks at me in amusement "See?" She says giggling "I see all right..." I say "I'm tired though. I'm gonna go to sleep..." I yawn "K..Good night then." Anne says laying down on the couch, I close my eyes, then open one eye, Anne was all ready sleeping "What the..." I mutter than go to sleep.

Chapter 2

I walk out of my bed, In soarness, I walk out of my tent, a fire was cooking with a dead dinosaur roasting in it "Always meat for breakfast..." I mutter in stupidity, I walk around, Will has just woke up after Anne punched him "Wh-wh-wha..." He stammers "Happened...?" He stammers once more "I dunno Will..." I say, my cast from my wrist was to be taken off tomorrow "I think I know...I asked Anne if she liked you...And then she smacks me on my face hard..." He says, regaining normal voice proportions "I see..." I say and walk to my moms tent, she was still sleeping, WHo put the fire up and who got a dinosaur? I shake my head, nonsense, I decide to walk back to my tent, to see if Anne was awake, she was, she was ust getting up, she yawned and stretched for a few seconds then got off of the couch "Um...Good morning..." I say, makign sure I didn't scare her, I didn't "Good morning..." She yawns "Whats with the fire?" She asks me when she steps outside "I dunno...Druids must of put it up" "Being nice is a good thing in thsi world...The druids of Reach is the better than the ones on Earth is what I read..." I continue SHe walks outside with me, "I'm gonna go back into your tent" She says randomly "Why?" I ask slightly confused "Girls things...changing cloth..." I almost barf "Thanks for the warning..." I say and walk away as fast as I can, I run into Will "Oh geez!" I fall down to the ground, so does Will "Ow..." Will says rubbing his head "Why were you running?" He asks standing up, "I was walking fast..." I reply standing up "I just had to..." I couldn't say the word, I couldn't find the right word "Just nevermind..." I say "ok..." Will says walking away, I shake my head in confusion "Done." Anne says walking up to me "Ok." "Don't you change in this world?" She asks me "No...I was sent here with no luggage...Just onyl a bow and arrows." I say "Just weird isn't it?" I ask randomly "Yeah..." Anne says, feeling bad for me, I sigh, "Whats wrong?  
" Anne says looking at me once again "Nothing...nothing..." I say randomly in small stammer, "I just guess...I'm tired..." I say randomly shrugging, I asked Anne if she liked you The thought bothered me for a sec, but I liked it though, I walk back to my tent, Head hanging down, just then a thumping started, I go outside of my tent "Oh ma gawd..." I say, staring right into the eyes of an Gigantosaurus, I pant, scared, Just then another roar ringed out, It sounded like the spinosaurus from the movie I watched before called Jurassic Park 3 "Oh great...a Spino is coming..." I spit into the Giga's eye and run away, The giga roared in anger and charged after me "Anne! Will!" I yell out to find them "OVer here!" Anne calls out, I run towards her voice "Found ya...But now where is Will?" I ask looking around, Anne loosk around to, then the large tent right next to me and Anne just smahed down by a Spino, It roared at the Giga. It turned out to be a battle, nearly the whole camp was destroyed, Will still not found, The Giga falls dead ,the Spino starts to eat it's fill "Will!" I call out "Will!" Anne callss after me, We call and call for Will until we heard a shout "Over here!" he was safe, thank god the Spino left, Every died but Will, Anne, my mom, and me "The gigantosaurus must of smelt the dead roasting dinosaur." Which was now broken and ate. The spino left the destroyed camp, I sigh "We live in the wild now..." "No homes..." I sigh again "Not really..." Anne says trying to cheer me up "The whole world is a home, no matter wher you care is you're home!" She leans against me, I roll my eyes to look over at Anne, which who was leaning on me "What are you doing...?" I ask, Anne blushes, not realizing she was leaning against me "Nothing..." She says partly in between blushing and embarassment "I doubt..." I mutter, slightly amused though "Let's just move out of this camp and live somewhere else..." Mom says "I agree..." I admited, We all start to walk towards the forest, 10 hours later, we reach a lake "Let's camp here tonight..." I say falling to the soft andy lake beach, I was tired, it was all reayd dark out, It was a peaceful night is all I really cared about "I'm so tired..." Will grouns falling against a tree, Mom and Anne was the ones who were partly tired, "Guys it's only 10:00 pm..." I say looking at my watch "We walked non stop all day..." Will grouns holding his aching side "I need more exersize..." Will admited "I agree..." I say even though Will was skinny, I get up and walk into a tree, half asleep, I fall asleep 5 mintues later after I fall down, Will fell asleep before I did "Er...ugh..." I twist and turn, My arm twitched "Ants!" I scream waking up, It was fire ants, the red ants that bite if distrubed "ow! Gawd!" I yell rubbbing my arms as soon as all of the ants were off. No one woke up but me "Strange no oen woke up after I had ants on me..." I mutter in confusion, I check my watch it was all ready 6:05 am "I guess I didn't get much sleep..." I mutter and walk towards the lake falling into it's beach, water washing up on me, the water was nice and warm, I doze off for half hour.

*Half hour later...*

I wake up chechkign my watch "6:35 am..." I say checking my watch "Duh..." I say, I get up and go lay in the warm dry sand, Anne opens her eyes, looking at me, looking up at the blueish orange sky, the sun was rising this early for the first time meaning it was finally summer "Summer finally..." I mutter in releif, I was getting sick of the sun rising at 11:00 am, I get up and check my watch, I had my watch wrong, I change it to daylight savings, it was 8:55 am "Woah..." I mutter in impression, my watch just changed time in a sinlge click of a button "cool..." Anne get's up and sneaks over to the lake, I turn around, Anne wasn't laying htere anymore "Awake finally..." I say randomly "We need to head out" I mutter in a admit sound, I wake Will up and mom up "Will...mom..." I shake both of there arms, if that didn't work I would do a coupel of quick jabs at there neck, wakeing them up, I do that, they wake up, wide awake "I'm awake!" Will says, alertly "It's just me..." I say to Will, Will sits up, "Oh...ok then..." I chuckle to my self "So...Do you know why Anne leaned against you yet?" Will asks, curious. He saw what she did...my face goes red a little "No...I haven't...Anyways....Have you seen Anne?" I ask ooking around "Nope..." Mom says to me, Anne was at the other side of the lake, her feet in the lake, swinging back and fourth she speaks to her self "I know he likes me...and if Brayden does...I like him back..." "Anne!" I call out, Anne jumps, puts her socks and shoes on and runs towards my calling out, I see Anne running towards where we were "Where have you been?" Will asks Anne "At the lake..." She says stammering, even though she wasn't lieing, she didn't want to include the part where she was talking about Brayden. "Ok then..." My mom says to Anne, making sure she was OK, "We need to head out now." I say admiting A few hours later we stop for some sleep, I wasn't very tired, nor was Anne, but Will and mom sure was, It was only 3:55 pm when we stopped for some rest, "I guess I should of got some of the lake water..." I admit to my self "Anne...Did you get any rum or something to drink?" I ask her randomly, but for sure kidding about the rum part "No..." She says coldly, I sigh in thirst, I fall down to my knee's, dieing for water "I wish the druids knew we left...They would grant us water or something..." Then strong winds blew against me and Anne, a puddle of fresh water appeared behind me, I turn around and look at the puddle of fresh water "Woah...The druids do know we left..." Anne admits "I'm glad they did know." I stick my hand into the water, it was fairly deep enough to last all 4 of us water for a week, It was a cold, fresh water puddle, Just like the water jugs on Earth, I cup my hands together and take my hands, out of the water, I take a sip from the water "Mmm hmm..." I say randomly tasting it "This is better than the water on Earth..." I admit and drinking the rest of the water from my hand, Anne does the same, A few minutes later I walk away and sit on a tree root, it was the biggest tree root I ever seen before, Anne sits next to me and looks at me "Do you really think we can all make it back to Earth before I die, or worst all 4 of us die on the wreckage planet?" She asks "I dunno..." I admit again "I just hope we make it back to Earth..." I say "I wonder what my father is doing right now..." I mutter in question, and saddness "I don't know at all...I never met him" Anne says "You did one time...Before we met at the fair when we were like...I don't know...7...8 years old..." I shrugg "Oh yeah..." Anne says "I remember now..." She leans against me now, head resting on my shoulder "I remember all of it..." Makeing sure Will nor mom was awake, I kinda lean against her to now, I stop leanign against and looks liek she was gonna call me a perv or something but instead, she kisses, me a quick kiss, I blush, She kisses me one mroe time before I ask "Why'd you do that?" She says nothing, blushing like me, I ask again but this time she ansers "I couldn't help it..." She leans against me again

Chapter 3:

I lay against a tree, dozing off, I kept getting pictures in my head of the Druids, sending me and Will on a mission back to Earth. It would be a good thing actually, seeing family members again, and more people. I lay there, then the thought of earlier today with Anne kissing me came to thought.

I get up, hearing rustles in a near by bush, I get Riptide out and get up slowly, walking over to the bush, then a small Gallimimus lifted it's head up, and squaks, I lower Riptide and look at it in confusion, I reach out for it head, trying to touch it.

I touch it and rub it's head, the Gallimimus cocks it's head side to side, then it calls out in a screech, the 3 others wake up in a shot "Oh crud..." I mutter, then tons of Gallimimus run from the tree's, pushing and throwing me "Bleh!" A Gallimimus youngling's leg stepped into my mouth "Brayden!" Anne yells for me "Let him be..." Will says holding Anne's arm from going over to the stampede, A cut a Gallimimus leg off from one, making it tumble, tripping other Gallimimus "Aw sht!" I curse, more young Gallimimus step and jump over me

Finally, the stampede ended, I was dirty, blood coming from my mouth, I get up, and look around, my hair was all messy, and dirty "W-w-w-what the..." I stammer, loosing my balance, Will, mom, and Anne run towards me, with Will catching me before I fell to the ground "Dude!" He says to me "Don't ask..." I mutter "I wish I still had my emergency crud..." Mom mutters

"Let me go Will...I'm not a girl ya know..." I mutter "Oh god!" He yells letting go of me, Anne catches me by the under arms and frowns at me "Same as Will," "Dude!" She says trying to mimic Will, but with care, "Thanks for catching me...," I say in an admit, she sighs in relief, my mom still wishing for her crud or what she calls it, "Mom...did you ever know you had to use herbs to heal wounded and scratches?," I ask her "Yes I forgot..." She mutters, now going to look for some

I sigh, with Will bringing back some bark, large pieces of bark actually, Anne holding by my under arms "I feel broken..." I mutter to my self, Anne hears me mutter to my self "I agree..." She says soflty, Will brings the bark back, setting it below me, I wonder why he bring's some bark and puts it under me. Anne lays me down on it softly "I have no idea why you guys are doing this..., "Were just trying to get you to not feel...you know...broken" She says politley

"Oh..I see..." My mom brings back some herb, my stomach ached in pain, My mom lifts my shirt up and looks at the gash in it "That's un heal able..." She says in sadness, I sigh it hurt "Wait..." I mutter "What?," Will asks "Say the druid saying...They shall come to heal me..." I mutter again, Will nods and starts to say it "Oh ancients Druids...We call you for peace, not harm, We wish you to come for my friend for healing to him...He is badly injured...Please come in peace and heal him for the sakes..." He forgot to say the phrase 2 more times, at least he remembered after waiting for a few minutes, Then a bright light appeared in the forest, it comes closer and closer, inching towards me, I watch it, squinting my eyes, It then turns into the image of a person.

It was the same Druid that saved us from the T-rex, it got out it's staff and mumbled out religious words, my gash in my stomach stinged then the singing went away. The gash began to look like it would heal, then it dissapeared, The druid ooks at me "Lucky young man..." His voice was a deep and beautiful, "Thank you..." I admit to him, He smiles in a chuckle then leaves. Anne kneels down on her knees and hugs me, I sit there Wow...A real druid... Will looks at Anne thinking she' crazy to like me, but he didn't mind

Later that night, Anne leans against me "I'm glad you you weren't to hurt..." She mutters softly to me "I'm glad the druid came to help me..." I chuckle to my self "I'm just glad you lived actually..." Anne says about to kiss me "I agree..." I say before she kisses me again, It was a longer one than the first time we kissed, I guess maybe this kiss was just about 5 seconds longer.

Chapter 4:

I break from the kiss "I just wonder if the druids have a tribe or something where they live..." I say randomly, Anne laughs a little "I bet..." She sighs in love with me "only way to find out is to ask for them to come and ask," Anne suggests "You're right...Ill do it tonight...Now I need some sleep...It's only 10:00 pm" I say randomly again "Ok..." Anne says "Good night, "Good night" I fall asleep

**

The next morning I wake up by the callings of mom, Anne, and Will "Brayden!" "Ugh..." I mutter and I get up and rub my eyes, and check my watch "8:00 in the morning...great." I mutter and jump down from the tree I fell asleep on "I'm up...What's the problem?" I ask all 3 of them "The druids need to speak to you and Will..." Mom says, I shrug my shoulders "Let's go..." I say grabbing Wills upper arm "I don't want to go!" He says to me slapping my hand to let go of him "You heard my mom! We gotta go!" I say slapping his face silly "Ok...Ill go..." He says holding his face

We reach the Druids, Men with spears, bows, and swords were near 3 druids "Yesh?' Will asks like he was cool, I slap him again "Hello...er...druids." I say "We need your help..." One druid said "Ok then...What?," "Were sending you 2 back to earth..." Another druid said "Back to ear-" I get cut off "Great!" Will says "No, not great." The same druid pops up that healed me last night "It is a special task I need you to do," He admits, "Earth has gone dry and hot, now certain people who can survive on the Earth during this harsh time, Have to be destroyed...But only 1 remains in this, If you world...To make this task easier...Kill the king, and once he's dead, the ones on earth will die to."

I sigh hardly "Seems dangerous...," I admit "Yeah." Will replies to my comment "Come with us then...," "Just wait a second though..." I say running back towards Anne "We gotta go..." I say "Great...now we have to go somewhere now..." Anne mutters raising an eyebrow at Will, which she did not want to go with "No no...I mean only me and Will have to go for now..." I say, making Anne want to go with me, but not Will not become true "I promise...We'll be back in a few minutes." I admit and run back to the Druids.

"Back!" I pant "Finally..." Will groans, I look at Will with a "WTH" expression. Me and Will follow the druids and the other guys.

**

We reach the camp "I was right about a tribe..." I stare at some wood buildings in amazement, some men were drinking rum, some were drinking water or milk from a mammal "My daughter is also looking forward to seeing you to" The druid said "And also I am not a druid...I am a god, a goddess king," "More of a god than a king though" He admits "I see." Will groans holding his side "I need to freaking work out again..." He admits, I chuckle "What ever..." Then we reach a HUGE building made from wood and metal comes into view, a girl about my age walks out of the of the large building "Aw...The kids Ive been waiting for! Father why do you take so long to reach me with these kids!?" She demands her father "Because I take long." He says trying to stay calm

"I need to take Will and talk to him." The King says grabbing Will's arm, I sigh, I had to idea who this girl was "Brayden...," How'd she know my name? "Yes?," I ask her, swallowing hard "My name is Anita...," Oh great... I mutter in my mind "Nice to meet you!" I say handing out my hand to shake, But instead she throws me against the building "Hi.'"He says breathing against me, leaning on me "I'm in relation ship with someone else you know!" I say pushing her off of me "Oh great..." She pushes me against the wall again, This time she tries to kiss me "Aw $hit!" I say pushing her off of me again, I run away

**

Anne watches me run form the near by tree's, Just as I stop to breath, I was suddenly shocked hard, My eyes turn light blue now "Aw..." I say in pain on my back, I fall to my knee's, then I fall down fully, Anita smirks me, Anne cries a little, lightly so no one would here her "I fell good to be a Lighting Bender!" Anita yells out smirking, She shocks me again, Spit drops from my mouth "Ugh..." I fainted, Anita grins evily and laughs evily "Anita the evil bender!" The guards heard her, They now found out who the king, or queen was on Reach "S'ti reh!" Some guard speaks (It's her!) Anita looks back and smirks at the running guards, Anne runs from the tree's while Anita was being stalled from the guards "Brayden..." She reaches for me and runs away carrying me to safety.

Anne gets me to a river and puts me down panting and crying "Brayden..." She moans in sobbing "Brayden..." She hugs me in between sobbing thinking I'm dead, Hours pass, I was still out cold, I then wake up, I groan "A-A- Anne..." I mange a soft, but weak and pain full voice, I moan "Brayden?" She looks back at me, I manage a small smile, I groan again, Anne runs over to me then goes onto her knee's and hugs me in relief "I thought you were dead!" She says, bear hugging me, but softly, She kisses me lightly "I wasn't though..." She smiles "What's with you're eyes?" She asks looking at my eyes "What's wrong with them?" I ask weakly, they change back to brown which was what they were before "Never mind...Can you walk?" She asks me curious "I doubt...I say, my leg hurt, my back ached, and my spine felt broken and on fire "Let's see..." She says getting me up by grabbing my under arms, She lets go of me when I was standing, I take a step but I trip over a rock into the river.

Anne giggles in amusement "Your funny!" She says going into the river and helping me out of the river "Thanks..." I say with water dripping from my head

**

Will looks at Anita, who was lieing dead with arrows and spears on her and cut "Gross!" He yells panicked to find Brayden. He calls for my name over and over, I hear his distant calls, I panic thinking it was a guard knowing my name who was gonna try to make out with me again, then Will reaches us "Brayden! Anne!? What the hell were you guys doing!?" He almost faints at the thought of me and Anne being close together, then WIll looks at my torn open shirt on my back where the lighting bolt struck me 2 times "What happened Brayden?," He asks looking at the wound "I got hurt..." I stammer trying to keep the secret "You got way more hurt than that..." He admits, He found out that I was more hurt than I sounded but he still didn't find out about the lighting bolt accident yet "You need help..." Will suggests "I agree..." Anne admits

*Hours later...*

Will, Anne, and with them helping me walk return to my mom, She was sewing strands of seaweed together making a dinosaur thingy "So...How was you're visit Anne?" She says looking mad at her, She must of not liked the idea with me and Anne as a couple but she accepted our love "You look good Brayden." She says jokingly looking at my back "Mom!" I yell at her while Anne and Will help me walk still, I was sick of her today or right now, She sighs "Ive been pushing him to far today...I should let him and Anne hang out..." She sighs and shrugs. "Will go now." She says to him putting me down on a log to sit on, Will shrugs and walks off, she sighs and sits next to me "What happened before you were struck with lighting?" She asks "You know..." I couldn't tell her at all "I...I..." I couldn't tell her at all "C'mon...Spit it out." I had to tell her the truth "I was almost...I was bout' to be...Kissed by a girl...the one who shocked me..." I close my eyes thinking that she was gonna scream at me for almost kissing another person, which was not my fault "I'm glad she died..." Anne says softly to me, She leans on me and hums, It was a beautiful humming, just about as beautiful she was to me, anyways...She get's up to stop leaning on me and kisses me, She doesn't stop, A minute passes, Will see's Anne and I making out, He walks over to us, slowly, he groans as he begins to walk slower, he faints, then my mom looks at us, She get's all sweaty and faints to, Anne raises her hands to my cheek, and kisses me for 3 more seconds, I pant in confusion, I look at Anne as she walks away stepping over Will and mom, she blushes when she walks away from me "Untiled..." I mutter in between pants, I was suffering for air

That night I go to Anne, Going to ask her for the kiss earlier today, She just said "I love...I just had to do it...Ive been aching to do it..." She sighs and leans against me "I love you to..."

Chapter 5:

Anne just sits there, breathing softly on my cheek, staring at the moon, my hand tingles as Anne's hands grasps it, I sigh as she leans against me. I felt kinda...relaxed, where I got shocked by lighting seemed to feel painless, I sigh again, I was relaxed tonight, I just didn't get why.

The next morning I woke up by the calls of men ring out, I look down as some men with arrows were looking around, one man called out "Come out Brayden!" My eyes widen in shock and disgust. Anne must of woken up all ready, I whisper in a yell kinda, whisper "Anne?!" "Anne where are you?" Just then something grabbed my shirt collar, I was pulled from the tree "Lemme go!" I yell violently kicking. A Brachiosaurus grabbed me, it had spikes dangling from it's jaws "Ugh! Gah!" I drop frree and run, just then the same druid stopped me, dead stopped "You killed my daughter, now you suffer!" He yells at me. I look around, Anne or no one but me and the men were in sight "Let me go! I didn't kill anyone or thing! Because...if I did...I'd feel really guilty!" I had no choice, they wouldn't listen anyways.

Just then a needle was inserted into me, Sweat drips from me as a I go limp, out cold "Send the prisoner to the dungeons, he will face more punishment there." The druid says to the men holding me by my arms.

**

I wake up, I was leaning against the cell door. How the hell did they manage to make me lean against the cell door? I rub my eyes, thinking it was just a dream, it wasn't at all...No one was around, I kick the cell door, I made a dent on a bar, I kick it again, the cell door creaked but it didn't move, I groan "Help! Get me out of here!" I just wanted to scream that, I kick it again, the bar I kicked wasn't very sturdy, fragile is what it was, Just then the sound of me falling down rings out, just then there's Will in black clothing "Coming to save you," Is all he said, taking out a knife from his pocket, must of been from man with a sword and knife. All of the bars were fragile actually, all of the bars were broken, judt then Will was inserted with a needle, he falls to the ground "Trying to escape is bad around here kids." A man with a sigar said.

A hour passes, and finally Will wakes up, we were put into the strongest cell in the whole dungeon, I was banging my head against the wall the whole time "I never expected that..." Will mumbles "yeah, I bet." I banged my head really hard one last time with "ow" "What a plan you had to..." I mutter, I was upset just then some men open the cell door "Take the boy in torn shirt" The man pointed at me, my shirt was really torn? I look down t my shirt, it WAS torn up. I was brung into a room with a stretcher "Aw, Brayden, Welcome to the torture room." He smirks. My hands were tied to the roes on the stretcher, just then someone turned a wheel 2 times, then I yell in pain, struggling to get free, my arms were on fire, they must of been stretching me, I yell in pin again, panting "Please stop!" I demand the druid "To late to feel sorrow, my young boy." He smirks again, as the man pulled the wheel 1 time, "Gah! I didn't kill anyone! If I did! I would probably be killed by now! YOur guards killed Anita! She was the person that had the powers to bend lightign and fire! She shot me 2 times! With lighting!" I yelled at the druid, he seemed to believe me but then he made a hand sign, i then seen this hand sign before, it meant leave him alone or he will die. I get a tingle of worry bubbling in my stomach. The druid got up from him chair "I somewhat believe him." He rubs his chin, then the man turned the wheel one more time before my one my arm's snapped, or well my bone must of broke "Aw!" Sweat drips from my face in BIG pain, The druid chokes the man that turned the wheel killing him.

Just then Anne peers from the door where I entered, she saw me groaning and grimacing in pain, then she sprang into action, the druid got out a knife to stab me, Anne jumped on him grabbing the knife and cutting the druids throat. The druid falls onto the ground, falling into a small blood puddle "Brayden..." She seemed to be crying for a moment until more men came in, not armed, Anne flips a guy grabbing her knife and stabbing him, she stabs the others, she drops the knife and runs towards me, Just grabs my head pulling my head towards her into a 7 second kiss. She looked at my arm, which was bleeding, and my chest which was bleeding a little, right where the Druid punctured me before fully stabbing me, she grabs the knife cutting both of the ropes holding my hands at the same time, I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, My armed was out of proportion, it hurt and ached, it had broke. She helps me up, my arm broke on the same arm that I sprained so hurt it even more than a sprain. We walk out of the room, to look for a friendly, druid who actually didn't ant to kill or was blood thirsty, then finally we find a druid nice enough to heal my arm, it felt like a normal arm now, not broken, the bones were back together in just a touch of the druids hands.

We return to Will, I find the cell door keys and un lock it, we sneak out of the dungeon.

Chapter 6:

I moan the next morning, my throat hurt terribly. "G'morning!" Will says to me. I open my eyes "What?" I croak "Oh...good morning." I croak again "Dude, what wrong with your voice?" He mutters in confusion "Soar throat" I croak again, as I get up and walk around a little. I groan "Throat...burns..." I clear my throat "Ow." I see puddle near by I reach down to it, on my knee's. I cup my hands together and put my hands in the water and drink it.

I gulp it "Much better...'' I admit with a small sigh just as Anne came to see what I was doing "Sup," Anne greets me "Sup." I reply back "Whats wrong?" She asks me putting one hand on my shoulder "Soar throat...Anyways, why is Will in such a good mood?" I ask Anne"He's just excited because your mom hasn't returned yet." "She hasn't returned yet!?" I ask getting up quickly "Hey...whats wrong with that?" She asks me, tshen a shrill cry rung out "We aren't alone..." just then the scream came again then just a roar rung out, more like a Warlus roar, but just a higher tone "Velociraptors..." I mumble, shaking "Most intelligent that humans..." I mumble again "Run..." I mumble just as 5 other raptors jumped from the forest into the clearing. I sprint off, holding onto Anne a shrill, and alert calling came to my ears "More liek Jurassic Park!" I yell, panting the raptors were runing 20 mph more than us "And Dr. Grant was right! I thought the movie was just a bunch of stupid facts!" I trip over a log, Anne tumbling on top of me "Run...Run!" I say getting up , trying to catch my breath, a Velociraptor just jumped on top of the log, snapping some bark off with it's sickle claw, The raptors stopped chasing after us. I pant "Where's Will?" I look around "No where..." Anne says then all of the sudden Will popped out of the tree's, with a blood nose.

"There mean creatures!" He mumbles "At least your safe..." I mumble "Safe...but hurt..." Will mumbles "I hate them!" he yells "At least there gone." Anne admits "Now to find where your mom is Brayden..." I look around jsut as wind rushed up to me, my eye sight went blurry, then a women appeared in my mind. Mom, I look at her "You did well...But for now I have become a Druid, and ancient Druid. I have died, and you will not suffer death, because I will be there to aid you" She says with a small grin "Meaning...your not gonna let me die?" I ask mom "No...of course everybodies gotta die sometimes. I'm saying is that...I'm watching you from above, and various places." She dissappears leaving her voice in my mind, or what it seemed like as "Bye." My vision turns back to normal, with Anne and Will staring at me "Um..." Will chuckles ''Oh sorry...um...I uh..." I stammer "Just give him a break Will" Anne sighs, with a small chuckle to. I roll my eyes "Come on Brayden...let's go." Anne mumbles grabbing my hand and pulling me along "No wai-wai-wai- no...wait!" I say "I just had a vision of my mom...she said she became an ancient Druid, meaning she has died and become a druid!" I sigh loudly "I just don't get it!" Will stares at me then comes over to me, he saw my sorrow and sadness "Ok..." He chuckles "Your funny, now let's go" He turns around and starts to walk "No...she died you idiot!" I yell at Will, I sigh as Will turns around "That's what you meant?" He mumbles, he now looked like he had his feelings torn apart after saying idiot. "Yeah..." I mumbles starting to walk way to sit down on a log "Brayden..." Anne grabs my shoulder "I just need time to think..." I mumble, walking off.

A few minutes pass before the roars of a sad Tyrannosaurus Rex rings out, I look up at the darkening skies, Pterosaurs were flying above me, circling above me actually. I get up and walk back to Anne and Will "Sorry guys...I just maybe...........got to upset about mom dieing...or my mom..." I mumble looking down at the dirt below me "To upset..." I admit as Anne walks over to me "We understand..." She kisses me on the cheek "Come on, let's move on." Will suggests, I nod in agreement and follow Will. Anne's grasp of her hand came into my hand as she grasps it, I grasp back to, softly.

We reach a plain with a herd of Tricerotops "This should be safe over night." I say randomly "I know...Best place ever!" Will plops down into the long grass "This is the best place to rest...Nice soft mud..." Will dozes off, literatly hugging grass like a teddy bear. I chuckle and lay down with a small sigh, I begin to doze off when I realize Anne was just going to lay next to me. A trike as just layed right above me "Your nice and warm..." I mumble to the trike in a compliment. Anne grins a little looking at me "Yeah?" I ask her "Nothing...nothing..." She looks back at the sky, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Chapter 7:

I wake up, it was a little early, I check my watch and it was 5:30 am. I groan and sit up, Will and Anne were still asleep, so was the Triceratops, that fell asleep. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon "Maybe I could get a fire started...haven't had enough heat lately..." I yawn and get up, to go gather some sticks. I bend down and grab a stick then a hissing scared me and made me jump, It was a Compo. "GAH! sht..." I curse, killing the small Compo, it's only been 20 days since I last ate, so has Will and Anne. I soon get enough sticks and build a fire nest, and start a fire. I lay the dead Compo next to me, waiting for this fire to get a little hooter, just in case. I then stab a sturdy stick through the Compo, it makes a light squishing noise "Ew..." I mumble, picking the stick up with the Compo on it, I then hang it over the fire. Will wakes up, smelling meat "Food?" He yawns sitting up, and sees me sitting, and roasting a Compo in front of the fire "Hungry?" I yawn "Way..." Will drools, sitting across form me on the other side of the fire. I sigh "Dawn is coming..." I was bored and had nothing to say, only to worry, can we survive out here without an adult to help? How will we if we don't have an adult? I ask my self in my mind.

Anne turn slightly, must of heard me and Will. I sigh "How can I get you guys out of here? Especially Anne?" I ask Will "Live with the wild...wait until a sign of portal shows up maybe..." He suggests "yeah...but the portal was tore down because it led us to Reach, the very planet were on right now..." I mumble "Reach?" Will asks 'I just made it up dude..." I yawn. Anne twist and turns. I sigh, looking at her "Will...it's seems weird...Anne's desperate for something...I can feel it...but what?" I mumble to Will "I dunno Brayden..." He mumbles back, Anne wakes up now. she looks at us "ugh...you boys..." She chuckles and pretends to go back to sleep. I sigh again "I'm just worried dude...what if something happens here...what if this Planet explodes, or an asteroid hits here..." I sigh "It's like I'm the only one that matters that to get us out of here now." I mumble. Anne then opens her eyes again "The one I really care about most is Anne...and Earth...our Human Race...but for the human race part, I like everyone but...Anne more..." I sigh "It's like..." I sigh 'I can't think much anymore..." Then the fire burst into bon fire for a few seconds "WOAH!" I fall backwards, The Compo must of had a lot of acids. I take the Compy out of the fire and touch it "ow...ow...ow..." It was burnt, but it was food at least. "Hey Will? Gotta knife or something?" I ask him "Um..sorta..." He takes out an Arrow from when we last went hunting at the camp site. "Geez Will...ur mad!" I chuckle, joking around and taking the Arrow from him. The blade of the Arrow tip was as sharp as a knife. I cut the head off of the Compy and take a piece of meat from the neck "This isn't quite bad tho..." I mumble, swallowing slowly "here gimme it." Will says, I give him the Compy. He takes part of the neck off and takes a strip of meat off of it and puts it in his mouth ''Mhm...not half bad..." He mumbles, Anne now sat up.

I look at her "Morning...breakfast?" I offer her, the sun was now halfway up. She looks at the Compy "Um...no thank you..." She says 'I'd rather go get some berries or something else...I'm a vegetarian." She says, about to start to lean against me like always. "Berries isn't bad choice actually..." I mumble "Ill see if I can find some." I say, getting up. I start to walk away and maybe some dry wood for the fire... I suggest to my self. Anne gets up and jogs after me "Wait up!" She says, a few feet behind me now. I turn around, Anne was panting. "Coming?" I ask her "Yeah." She says. Another hissing now rings out again, Anne shrieked a little. A Compy runs from the shrubs. Anne holds my hand. I walk into the forest, a see bush up ahead, it had red specks on it. "This was easy..." I mumble, walking towards the bushes. I reach the bushes, I reach out to grab a berry when someone from behind the bush jumped up. I scream, I fall to the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry!' The person says, it was a girl all right. "I thought you were those Compies again..." She says, offering me a hand to get up. I reach for her hand and get up "Compies? Those dudes are good to eat..." I mumble, Anne now grasping my hand "I'm lost you see...do you guys have a camp set up?" She asks "Um...yeah." Anne says, I then look at the girls face, it looked familier "Um...have we met before?" I ask the person "No..." She says chuckling.

"Can you actually kill some Compies for me and gimme some food?" The person asks "I'm starving for meat!" She yells, I jump back as spit hit my face. "Um...no...why?" I ask the person "Well...we gotta get going now..." Anne says turning around. I turn around and follow her. She leads me to a small opening with a small lake in the middle of the opening. It was at least 5 ft deep. "This isn't our camp..." I say to Anne "I know..." Anne says, I roll my eyes. I sigh and sit down on a log while Anne walks away into the forest. I sigh and look around "I wonder what is going on on Earth...defiantly school..." I ask my self. I look around and look at the lake. I look at the reflection of my lake, all I knew is, that girl back there was from my school...or looked a little like Anita, the one who shocked me with lighting. I sigh and look at where the direction of foot steps sounded, Anne appeared. "Found some herbs." She says holding up some leaves. I then realize what happened at the camp, I didn't feel the pain this whole time. My sprained wrist just got a jolt of pain.

Anne looks at me clutching my wrist. She sighs, she also forgot about my sprained wrist. She goes down onto her knee's and pulls my shirt sleeve up, it was bleeding. I felt like screaming again like at the camp. Anne takes a herb and rips it, letting the chlorophyll drip into my wrist. My face scrunches up a little for a second. I sigh "Thanks Anne..." "Your welcome..." She sighed "Whats wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing..." She sighs, I then look at her, her eyes shown jealousy. "Seriously, whats wrong?" I ask her. She sighs "Ok...it's just that when all of my past Boyfriends before I moved to the school you were in always broke up with me...because they talked to some other girls...it's because I'm jealous..." She says looking down "Come on...Why would I want to break up with you?" I ask her "Because a good boyfriend wouldn't, would they?" She asked me, sitting next to me now. I chuckle "No." I manage a smile, "Thanks." Anne compliments and kisses me.

She smiles and kisses me again. I just smile a little, "We...uh...better get going back to Will..." I say randomly. I get up, "Yeah." Anne says, I then walk to where we went then back to the Plains. Will then jumps "Oh hi guys, find any berries or something?" He asks "Yeah..." I then open my hands revealing a squeezed berry. "Uh...never mind..." He chuckles, I shrug and eat the berry. I then sit down in the grass again, "Ugh..." I rub my eyes, I was tired. "Whats wrong?" Anne asks me "Tired..." I say. "Ok." Anne says, she was tired by the look of it to. I get up again "C'mon guys...let's go find a comforter place to stay..." I check my watch, it was noon. I help Will help "Thanks dude." Will compliments, I roll my eyes and chuckle. Anne looks at me starting to walk "Coming Anne?" I ask her "Oh um...yeah...sure." She says, she was thinking of me, or something. I then look at the ground ahead of me, a Compy was there hissing.

I pick up a coconut sized rock and chuck it at the Compy, the Compy hisses one last time before dieing. "I guess you were in Baseball..." Will says "Yup..." I chuckle again, Anne giggles, remember thing days in school watching my team play for dodgeball and Baseball. I look at Anne "Those days were just good..." I chuckle, Anne chuckles now holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. A few hours later we find a lake. Will falls down in the sand of the beach "Sweet...sweet..laying on land!" He says before falling asleep in the sand. Anne looks at me who was still resting her head on my shoulder from the Plains still. "Your pretty good for a boyfriend..." She exhales "Thanks..." I smile. She kisses me again, She seemed to just be trying to make it better... I think to my self before Anne breaks from kissing me. She exhales again before wanting to go to sleep. She lays on some driftwood, I go to a tree and lay on a large branch. I sigh, the day me and Will went hunting and Anne was hiding in the bushes, just good times. I chuckle, Anne twists on the piece of wood she fell asleep on. I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

Chapter 8:  
It was next morning where I was taking a couple drinks from a small puddle of clear walk, by cupping my hands together. Will was doing the same, Anne was just waking up, washing her face because it was dirty. Maybe I should do that to... I thought, cupping my hands again, splashing the water on my face from the lake. I cough and sputter because I breathed in some water, Will laughs and I look at him, he stops laughing going back to his business. I grin a little, laughing at him back. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn around, it was Anne. She sits next to me, with her arm around the back of my neck. "I wish we could return back to Earth..." She mumbles. "Me to...we just need to find a source of a portal back to Earth..." I mumble back, Anne rests her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I then get my face wet again, taking a large leaf and wiping my face off. Anne then just begins to hum. Will gets up and goes into the forest, maybe to find food. "I want to be back with friends in school..hang out with you...like...real like," "And not being here...its like...this is just a dream here." She says again "Well," I say "Maybe once we get a colony on here...maybe we can go back to Earth AND have fun there instead." I chuckle.

Anne laughs pushing me gently. I chuckle, squeezing her against me "I can live with that." Anne says sighing with happiness. "It'd be fun to actually experience living here, if we ever DO get to go back to Earth..." She says. I smile at the rising sun "I can also live with that..." I chuckle. Anne laughs again "You can crack me up if I'm bored..." She sighs again with laughter. Anne closes her eyes again, leaning her head against my shoulder again with a small smile. Will then came back with 5 dead rats and a Compy. "What do you lovebirds want to eat?" He asks. Anne raises her head and looks at Will "Is their something wrong about love?" She asks "No...not at all...I'm just a big jokester today..." He says, Anne then leans her head up against me "So...which one do you want to eat? Compy or rats" He says holding up both on at a time.

"Compy..." I say "Compy for me to..." Anne says. Will throws the rats into the lake "Compy it is..." He says, putting it into a fire he made. Anne looks at the Sun that was almost in the sky fully "I wish time was better to..." Because in Reach, time is 4 hours ahead. So on Earth it's 6:00 am, and here it's 10:00 am. "Yeah me to." I say. This sounded like things we actually agree with. I chuckle "I never knew I would find you on Reach..." I say, Anne chuckles again "I don't know why I even got on Reach," She says 'But now I'm glad I found the portal to Reach...and find you..." She says looking at me. She smiles. I smile back "Me to..." I say, just before Anne reaches to kiss me. "Compy's done!" Will says. Anne then gets annoyed "Ok..." She gets up after me. I help her up. I follow her to the fire and sit down next to her. I take a small bite of the burnt skin, it tasted bitter and greasy, which was god. "Bleh..." I take another bite, this was worse than the one I made. "Will...I like this but...you could of just got some driftwood...and made a holder to set it on.." I admit. Will looks at the Compy "Yeah ur right..." He confesses.

*****

It was now 8:00 pm, just an evening of romance is what Anne called it. Where Will would ACTUALLY be sleeping, we were going to head back out in 2 nights and see if we can find a source of portals or just a better place to stay. This was usually what Anne also wanted to do stuff, I said no until we go back to Earth if possible. Anne always leans against me, grasping my hand "We need to get more action on this planet..." I randomly say. Anne chuckles "Yeah, more fighting would be better." She then reaches to kiss me again, this time, undisturbed by Will or something. She wouldn't push you up against a tree or something usually, but she did to me. And only makes out for like 30 minutes, at least I don't mind, Will would freak if he saw us doing this, big time.

The next morning Anne has fallen asleep next to me. I wake up and rub my eyes, has then something then happened, the pain on my back, my eyes then turned light blue again. I fainted. 


End file.
